Jeanne d'Arc (Alter)
'Abilities' ---- Witch Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Jeanne has fallen into a witch, her basic attacks can critical easily more than ordinary people, Jeanne gains 12% Critical Strike Chance at level 1, 16% at level 6, 20% at level 11 and 24% at level 16. *Passive - ''For each 2% missing Health, Jeanne gains 1% bonus Attack Damage. Dual Heroes - Jeanne d'Arc & Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) *''Description - ''After choosing this hero on the Hero Selection Interface, upon starting the game, players will have to choose between Jeanne d'Arc ( ) or Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) ( ) to play as their main hero only once. Both heroes are considered the same heroes as Jeanne d'Arc, they share the same skin card and scoreboard. Dual Skins - Santa Lily Jeanne (Black & White) *''Description - ''When using Santa Lily Jeanne ( ) skin for Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) ( ), the default skin will be replaced with Santa Lily Jeanne (White) ( ). Dual Skins - Football Baby Jeanne (Netherland vs Italy) *''Description - ''When using Football Baby Jeanne ( ) skin for Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) ( ), the default skin will be replaced with Football Baby Jeanne (Italy) ( ). Dual Skins - Uniform Jeanne (Yukata & Leather Clothes) *''Description - ''When using Uniform Jeanne ( ) skin for Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) ( ), the default skin will be replaced with Uniform Jeanne (Leather Clothes) ( ). Dual Skins - Night Dress Jeanne (Jeanne d'Arc & Jeanne d'Arc (Alter)) *''Description - ''When using Night Dress Jeanne ( ) skin for Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) ( ), the default skin will be replaced with Night Dress Jeanne (Jeanne d'Arc (Alter)) ( ). ---- Hell of Blazing Penalty Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *''Active - ''Jeanne casts Hell of Blazing Penalty effect on the targeted location, dealing 45/75/105/135/165 + AD + AP magic damage to all enemies within the target area and applying a burning effect to all affected enemies. The burning effect deals 20/30/40/50/60 + AD + AP magic damage every second, and the effect lasts for 2 seconds. ---- Ephemeral Dream W Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *''Active - ''Jeanne throws a dark spear forward within the targeted direction, dealing 50/75/100/125/150 + AD physical damage that can critically strike to the first enemy hit, and immobilizing the target for 1 second. ---- Dragon Witch E Cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Mana '''Cooldown: '''16 / 15.5 / 15 / 14.5 / 14 seconds *''Passive - ''Jeanne gains 1%/2%/3%/4%/5% bonus Attack Damage, 1%/2%/3%/4%/5% bonus Ability Power, 1%/2%/3%/4%/5% bonus Attack Speed, and 2%/4%/6%/8%/10% bonus Movement Speed. *''Active - ''Jeannes marks the targeted area for 2 seconds before the dragon Fafnir flies toward the marked location to launch a fireball, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AD + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. Upon activating this skill, Jeanne gains a powerful self-buff that grants 12/18/24/30/36 bonus Attack Damage, 10/15/20/25/30 bonus Ability Power, 6%/7%/8%/9%/10% bonus Attack Speed and 4%/8%/12%/16%/20% bonus Movement Speed for 5 seconds. ---- La Grondement Du Haine (Roar, O' Rage of Mine) R Cost: 150 / 200 / 250 Mana '''Cooldown: '''140 / 120 /100 seconds *''Active - ''Jeanne fires a fireball toward the targeted direction. Upon impacting with the first enemy unit or reaching the traveling range, the fireball will explode to create a blazing field on the current location. The explosion deals 250/325/400 + AD physical damage that can critically strike on all enemies hit and stuns them for 1.5 seconds. The blazing field deals 30/55/80 + AD physical damage to all enemies within 550 radius of the field area every 0.5 seconds, and the field lasts for 3 seconds. Dragon Breath R Cost: 150 / 200 / 250 Mana '''Cooldown: '''140 / 120 /100 seconds *''Available only while equipping Sword of Catherine ( ) or Sword of Nefarious Catherine ( )'' *''Active - ''Jeanne commands the dragon to follow the targeted enemy hero, firing a blazing breath in a form of fire pillar that continuously strikes from the sky toward the target's current position, each hit of blazing breath deals 100/150/200 + AD physical damage upon hitting the target, the blazing breath will continue to track the target's current location for 6 seconds. *''Note - ''Blazing breath will not deal damage to any unit aside from the primary target. *''Note - ''When the target dies, the blazing breath will still strike on the target's dying place until the end of its duration, dealing damage to no one. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes